Look What You've Done
by Trow It All Away
Summary: Sonadow. Set in future where sonic is dating Amy and secretly having an affair with shadow. When Sonic can't take the pressure of his love for both Amy and shadow he has to pick one. But the events that follow his decision will change his life forever.


As Sonic pulled away from his embrace Shadow pondered why… But he instantly new. Sonic love them both. He longed for Shadow as a lover, but he was bound to her love as well. There had always been that hesitation. Sonic was married to Amy; they had been for 5 years now. He loved her with all his heart, but all though he loved her she couldn't fulfill his lingering hunger. Shadow's love for him was much different from Amy's. The way they kissed was more of a game. The thrill Shadow gave Sonic when he stroked his ebony hands through Sonic's cobalt spines, was nothing he would ever feel with Amy. Shadow knew he had a power over Sonic's emotions and that was what he loved, that feeling of pure control. But Shadow wondered how long it would be until Sonic gave in, as he pulled away from the enchantment of their embrace…

Sonic stumbled over a pile of clothes as he backed away. And What Shadow saw when he looked at his lover was not the brave hero he had rivaled years ago. Sonic's emerald eyes were lost in an overwhelming sea of fear.

"Sonic…" Shadow paused as he reached out a hand only to have Sonic squirm further away.

As Sonic lay on the ground admits the clutter of their room his mind did a retake of the other night…

_"Sonic, do you love me?" Amy's voice whispered slightly shaken from tears._

_"Of coarse I do." Sonic replied wrapping his arms around her and lightly kissing her cheek. _

_"No… I mean … do you love only me?" Amy said as she gazed into Sonic's emerald eyes._

_Biting his lip he turned away from her gaze, "Who else could I love?" Sonic said less confident than before…_

"Shadow…" Sonic's voice quivered as it answered his own question.

"Huh?" Shadow turned around at the sound of his name, "What is it?"

"I… l… lov…" Sonic couldn't say it. Whenever he tried his mind thought of her sad eyes. But his heart wouldn't accept a lie. He new that what he couldn't bring himself to say was nothing but the truth.

As Sonic ran the bitter wind scraped away at his tear stained cheeks. He had to get away from him… His feet carried him across endless fields as the ivory moonlight cast shadows on the earth. Shadows… no matter where he went there always would be a taunting memory of Shadow. His heart was torn by the way he had left Shadow that night…

"_Sonic? Are you ok?" _Shadow's voice echoed in Sonic's memories.

"_I can't… I can't say it…" Sonic said as his watering eyes looked down at himself._

"_Can't say what?" Shadow said concerned but dared not to step closer to were his love now lay. _

"…" _Sonic sat there silently lost in thought. "Why can't I say it?" He asked as his eyes unleashed a flood of tears. He stood up on shaking legs and looked at Shadow. "Why can't I say it? Why Shadow? WHY!" He screams made a shiver run down the ebony hedgehog's back._

"_I don't know…" Shadow's answer was no more than a whisper under his breath._

"_What!" Sonic screamed as he stepped closer to Shadow._

"_I don't know what it is you want! I don't know!" Shadowyelled awaiting Sonic's next move._

_Sonic only slapped Shadow square on the cheek. He knew Shadow had done nothing wrong but the intensity of his sudden emotions had made him rash. With that he ran. He had done wrong, and hurt one the most important people in his life…_

It was early morning when Sonic finally let himself return to his home. He found Amy asleep on the coach. She had obviously been worried about him. The way her hair fell over her face in light whips and the tender smile that dawned her lips made her look angelic as she slept. Soon Sonic's mind was lost in dream… far of from either of his lovers grasp.

After weeks of hard work Knuckles and Tails (who was now 18) had talked Sonic and Amy into coming to a huge club party. It was to be a huge rave celebration to bring in the New Year and thousands of popular bands were playing all night.

"Do I look ok?" Amy asked as she stepped out of her room in a jean mini skirt and baby blue tank that parted at the bottom to show off her stomach. On her feet she wore a pair of baby blue sandal heals and her wrists and ankles were covered in light silver bangles.

"Wow…" Sonic said stopping to stare at her.

"So, Does that mean I look good?" Amy looked at her fiancé puzzled. Sonic merely nodded in approval still unable to peal his eyes off of her.

The party was in an old wear house and was filled to the brim with teenagers and young adults. Neon lights flashed and bars lined the walls with liquor. Sonic took a deep breath and braced the musky air of sweat and alcohol that filled his nostrils. He now knew this was going to be a long night… followed by a killer hangover tomorrow.

"I've gotta go to the bathroom, kay?" Amy said before running off.

Sonic just shrugged and went into the crowed.

It had been almost 2 hours and 3 glasses of rum later when Sonic decided to search for Amy. Finding her wasn't the hard part. See her with him was…

The way his ebony fur meet her pink was like a sin. Sonic watched in horror as Shadow wrapped his arms around Amy like a lion catching his prey. Shadow's ivory teeth flashed as his crimson eyes lapped at the fear that he saw in Sonic's. Then Shadow broke the gaze and leaned into a slow taunting kiss. How could she take it so calmly? Why didn't she pull away or struggle. Amy just embraced Shadow's touch and pulled him closer. Then it hit him. This was Shadow's revenge. Sonic had left him for her so Shadow planned to steal her and leave Sonic the one alone. As this thought crossed his mind his eyes watched Shadow's hands move up Amy's shirt.

_"No… he wouldn't…" _Sonic knew what came next by heart.

With each finger in perfect motion Shadow's hands moved in for the kill. Sonic had always loved the way Shadow played across his body with such graceful caresses as this but the sight of it now nearly made him retch. One hand's fingers twirled through her hair while the others squeezed her left breast lightly. Her mouth opened slightly as he did so. That was his opening. With one swift movement his tongue slipped into her mouth to silence the gasp that died to escape her lips.

As Sonic ran the bitter wind scraped away at his tear stained cheeks. He had to get away from him… and her.

end of chapter one.


End file.
